A Death Eater's Son
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious letter from his mother, charmed to be received on his 16th B-day. He finds his father is not who he thought he was. What will Harry do when the charms start to wear off? Severitus fic. Does not follow some challenge rules. Review:
1. Letters from the past

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any recognizable characters and places. **

Harry James Potter was lying on his bed, exhausted. Ever since the Order's warning at King's Cross his relatives had been inspecting the letters he sent every three days. Their warning plus last year's dementor attack equaled Vernon losing it and finally beating Harry.

In a part of his mind, Harry felt he deserved his relatives' treatment of him (he refused to even think of it as abuse). Harry was still overcome with grief about Sirius and each night he saw Sirius fall through the veil at the department of mysteries.

'If only I had tried,' Harry thought. 'If only I had tried to pay attention to what Snape was teaching me instead of invading his damn pensieve and wanting to know what was behind that door.

But it was too late now, no use crying over spilled potion. Harry heard a soft tapping at his window and he let in the horde of owls waiting outside. He relieved them of their burdens before starting on taking the rather large package Errol, the Weasley's old owl, was carrying.

After storing the package under the loose floorboard under his bed, he took the letter from Pigwidgeon, who was happily flying around the room so it took Harry around five minutes to catch it and take the letter.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_How are you, mate? Now that news about You-Know-Who being back is public knowledge people are starting to panic all over. There're fake charms and amulets and other protections being sold all over, Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley included!_

_Malfoy Sr. has been put in Azkaban and I hope the greasy git and ferret-boy follow him soon. I'd like nothing more than to haul those two all the way to Azkaban, Death Eating scum that they are!_

_Chudley Cannons are gaining ground this year, they've won their last five games. Have you finished your homework yet? Hermione's been bugging me about finishing mine. _

_See you soon, _

_Ron_

_P.S. Don't let the muggles get you down!_

Harry smiled at the image of Malfoy and Snape being hauled into Azkaban to join Malfoy Sr. as his cellmates. The image quickly disappeared, however when he picked up Hermione's letter and package, also tied to Pig.

_Harry, _

_Happy Birthday!_

_How are you? There's currently a lot going on in the Wizarding World. Professor Snape came back one day badly injured and Professor Dumbledore asked me to help brew some Anti-Cruciatus potion for him. I haven't told Ron about that, he was sleeping and it seemed quite pointless. _

_There was a Death Eater attack on my home, but someone passed us portkeys and got us out quickly before we were harmed. The Dark Mark was floating over my neighborhood, though so I'm not sure that they didn't harm anyone. I haven't told Ron about this either, he'd freak out._

_Have you finished your homework yet, I did? Ronald still hasn't started his, he's always playing Quidditch outside!_

_Best Wishes, _

_Hermione_

Harry's blood drained from his face as he read about the attack and Snape being injured. He had a vision around a week ago that involved the use of the Cruciatus several times on different Death Eaters, but he'd never though Snape was one of them.

As for Hermione's parents being attacked, he was grateful no one was injured. After calming himself down a bit, he took a letter from a very official-looking owl. Harry tore open the envelope and nearly dropped the letter in shock as it read:

_My dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this then James and I are already dead. I spelled this letter so you would get it when you turned sixteen. Harry, my love your father is not who you think he is. _

_My best subject has always been Charms and I used one created by me to have you look like James. It is a complicated charm and it cannot be reapplied. To make it permanent someone would have had to cast it when you were eight. _

_Harry, I loved your father very much. We met at seven years old and we always played together in a playground near our homes. He was the one who first told me about magic and we soon became inseparable. _

_His childhood was not the best ever, he always had his nose stuck in a book and he devoured every bit of knowledge he could get. When we got to Hogwarts we were sorted into different Houses. At that time there were also prejudices, he was a half-blood and I was a muggleborn, we couldn't be seen together or even talking civilly. _

_My dear husband and I always met secretly in either the library or an abandoned classroom after dinner. He soon made up the excuse that I was tutoring him and we met every night. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus did not take kindly to us being friends. _

_At the end of his seventh year he proposed to me secretly and we were married by Dumbledore himself. I did not know at that time that he was a Death Eater. _

_We spent a marvelous night together after the wedding and three weeks later I knew I was pregnant. At that time I was going to his home, (we could not divulge that we lived together so we each had separate homes, though we spent more time in mine than in his) and when he was pouring tea for me I saw the Dark Mark burned on his forearm. _

_I was so scared, Harry, I could not tell him I was pregnant with you as I was planning to do and I ran. I told him that I never loved him and James was getting married to me the next week. _

_I have never seen someone more hurt and I ran before I could regret my decision. It broke him, Harry, his mother died a year before that and his father was in jail. He was all alone except for us and I shattered his heart. _

_When I told James what had happened he was ready to hex him into oblivion, but I convinced him to help me, and help me he did. He loved you very much, Harry, but not like your real father. _

_Harry, your name and looks are all fake. Your real name is Alexander Romulus Snape, and I'm guessing you can tell your father is Severus Snape. _

_He is a good man, Harry, seek him out. Word reached me that he had died the night you were born. I was distraught, but I believe him to still be alive. _

_Seek him out, Harry, give him a chance. I can only hope you are well and that you haven't grown up with Petunia and her family. _

_I love you Alexander, good luck with everything, my precious child. _

_Your loving mother, _

_Lily_

The letter dropped from Harry's hands and fluttered to the floor as he kept thinking about it in disbelief. Severus Snape, the greasy git, his father?


	2. Mysterious Box

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting on his bed with his jaw dropped open, but he finally shook sense into himself and opened the package that had come with the letter.

Inside the package was an ebony box with a snake carved into the lid. Harry opened it to reveal a birth certificate, _his _birth certificate.

_Name: Alexander Romulus Snape_

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Mother: Lily Marie Evans_

_Date of Birth: July 31__st__, 1981_

_Father's Choice:_

_Godmother: Clara Hanna Hervor_

_Godfather: Derek Timothy Ackerman_

_Mother's Choice:_

_Godmother: Alice Danielle Longbottom_

_Godfather: David Edmund Stevens_

_Baby Weight: 7 ¼ pounds_

_Baby Length: 20 inches_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Green_

Harry nearly dropped the paper when he read it. His godmother was Neville's mum! He had no idea who the other three were, but figured them to probably be muggles or wizards he didn't know.

There was another piece of parchment inside the certificate and he read it as it said:

_Alex dear, _

_I'm sure you're probably wondering who Clara Hervor, Derek Ackerman, and David Stevens are, but before you assume anything all three of them are muggles. _

_Severus and I grew up with them and Derek and Clara were true friends to him. He was not too close to them but they were the only friends he had besides me. _

_I am sorry to say that one of my friends, David, was one of his worst enemies. David was extremely kind to me and I chose him as your godfather because of how much he meant to me. _

_Severus was not able to choose godparents but he did say to me if he had to choose anyone it would be his two closest muggle friends and so I chose them. _

_Keep looking through the box and you'll find more items and letters. _

_Lily_

Harry put the certificate and letter back in the box and took out a small stuffed snake that looked as if its eyes had been charmed green and the rest of the snake was black and silver with small bits of red and gold as well.

_Alex, _

_This was mostly mine and Severus' idea of a joke. This was a month before I ran off. We had joked that if I had gotten pregnant the child would be stuck between Gryffindor and Slytherin and so he decided to give you a charmed snake that had my green eyes and Slytherin's silver bands. _

_The snake was originally green, but I charmed it black since Sev loved the color so much he wore black almost all the time. He later added the Gryffindor gold and maroon and it was originally for you, but I kept it with me at all times. _

_I love you child, _

_Lily_

Harry put the snake down and he smiled at the small Gryffindor lion emblazoned on its tail. He went to put it on the bed, but decided against it and hid it under the loose floorboard along with his birth certificate. The next thing he pulled out was a set of baby robes and a picture of Lily and James.

_Alex, _

_By the time this picture had been taken we were in hiding and James and I were good friends by then. He loved me, yes, but he knew I still had feelings for Severus. _

_Sirius, Peter, and Remus never knew the secret only Severus, Dumbledore, and I knew. I removed Dumbledore's memories and placed them in a pensieve which is also inside the vault I left you. _

_Lily_

Harry looked at the picture and watched as his da-James and his mother turned in circles in the snow. James eventually picked her up and twirled her around, both of them laughing and smiling.

He went through the rest of the box with no other notes explaining anything until he got to the very bottom.

_Alexander, my beautiful baby boy, _

_You must realize by now that you cannot change the past. What could have been never was because of my foolishness. I leave you a key to a Gringotts' vault in which you will find some pensieved memories and a few possessions of mine and your father's. _

_James has also written to you and you will find his letter under mine. You looked so much like your father when you were born, Alex, the only difference was your eyes and your nose._

_I love you my son, take care,_

_Lily Marie Evans_

Harry's eyes watered at the final goodbye and he reached into the box for James' letter.

_Hi pal, _

_Look, I know I'm not your real dad, but you are like my son. I love you and this change of Snivellus---I mean---Severus being your father makes no difference. _

_At this moment Lily is watching me and threatening me with a painful spell should I write anything offensive about your father. I never got along with him, but it makes no difference as to who you are in my eyes. _

_I have no heirs and so you are the heir to the Potter family as well and the Snape and Evans families. Good luck kiddo. _

_Your loving Stepfather, _

_James Harold Potter_

Harry let the unshed tears slide down his face at the short, but very kind letter. James really did care about him and Snape really was his father.

Silently, Harry put everything back into the box and hid it under the floorboard. The box was long and narrow, so luckily it fit perfectly. The last thing Harry felt when his head hit the pillow was a dull ache over his body.

_A/N:_

_Can someone please let me know how it is going so far? I have never written Severitus but I am trying to make it follow the challenge rules. _

_How do you like it so far?_

_PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE CHANGED THE STORY A BIT. MY ORIGINAL IDEA WAS NOT WORKING OUT AND SO I CHANGED THE PLOT. SEVERUS IS STILL HARRY'S FATHER, BUT HE WILL NOT RECEIVE A LETTER HARRY WILL HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO HIM, HIMSELF. THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS ALSO CHANGED SLIGHTLY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHANGES! ___


	3. Romeo and Juliet

The next day when Harry woke up he felt pain coursing through his limbs. It was when he stood up that he saw he had apparently grown overnight. He was now roughly about the same size as Ron.

Other than the height he was about the same as before, Harry could only wonder how he would look when all of this was over.

Harry went downstairs to weed the garden, as his relatives were going out today and they had left him there to weed the garden and do his regular chores. When Harry picked up the list he nearly cried out in frustration.

_Chores:_

_Weed the garden_

_Dust the furniture_

_Vacuum the living room_

_Clean the kitchen_

_Tidy up Dudley's room_

_Water the plants_

_Wash the dishes_

_Do the laundry _

_Take out the garbage_

_Wash the car_

_Wash the windows_

_Clean Dudley's bike_

_Polish shoes_

_Set the dinner table_

_Cook dinner_

_Clean the fireplace_

_Cut the grass_

_Trim the bushes_

Harry groaned as he saw the list of chores. It would take him all day to do these! If he wasn't done by the time they got home no doubt he would get another beating.

Harry finished most of his chores before his relatives got home and dinner had just been put on the table.

"Boy! What are you making?" Petunia said, looking over at the oven curiously.

"I thought you would like some roast beef, pudding, and salad for dinner." Harry answered politely.

"Hm. Well, put dinner on the table."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, placing the salads on the table with dressing and toppings.

"Did you finish all your chores, boy?" Vernon asked.

"No, sir. I could only finish some." Harry said, bowing his head and backing up towards the entrance to the living room.

"Petunia, Dudley, you may eat and I will deal with the boy. Come here, filthy freak!" Vernon spat, a manical glint in his eyes.

Harry, knowing there was no way out, walked over towards his uncle and gritted his teeth as he was roughly pushed up the stairs and thrown into his bedroom.

After what seemed like an eternity for Harry, but was really just an hour Vernon went downstairs to the rest of the family, leaving Harry to tend to his wounds.

Harry winced as he lay down on his bed after cleaning up, his back had been whipped raw and he had been bleeding profusely.

He was just about to fall into an exhausted sleep when he heard an owl tapping at his window. He painfully got up again and opened the window to let the owl in.

After giving the owl an owl treat it left and Harry opened the letter. It said:

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have made arrangements so that you will be able to stay at the Weasley's in two weeks. Do not attempt to leave the house before this as it is still very dangerous with Voldemort and his Death Eaters out and causing havoc. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the letter and groaned. How was he supposed to survive for two more weeks if the Dursley's were barely feeding him!?

*******************************************

Harry woke up a week after he had received Dumbledore's letter feeling sore all over. When he looked in the mirror he noticed his hair had grown out a little and was slightly tamer and it now was jet-black instead of the blackish-brown it had been a week before.

"Boy!" His Aunt Petunia yelled when he stepped out of his room.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"We're going out for the day, don't leave your room."

"Aunt Petunia, where are you going?"

"London. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Can you drop me off, please? I really need to get something in London." Harry asked, hoping she would not merely scoff at him.

"Vernon! The boy wants you to drop him off in London, today."

"What's this, eh? What do you need in London?"

"School stuff. I won't have to go later on in the summer if I can get my stuff now." Harry lied, praying silently they'd accept it. "You don't even have to pick me up, I'll get my stuff and come home."

"Fine." Vernon said, turning back to his breakfast.

Harry hurried upstairs and threw on a few of his best clothes, his school trousers and a longsleeve shirt. He quickly took a look in the mirror and put most of his hair over his scar, so he would not be recognized. After double-checking that his injuries from a beating two days ago were covered he hurried downstairs.

"I'm ready, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, coming downstairs.

Vernon merely huffed at him and pushed him into the back of the car. After nearly two hours Vernon stopped the car and let Harry out.

As soon as the Dursley's car disappeared from sight Harry started walking in the direction he thought the Leaky Cauldron was. He was turning around when he bumped into the last person he wanted to run into.

"Potter? What are you doing here, idiot boy?" Severus asked, surprised to find Potter in the middle of London.

"Professor Snape! I---um---I---well…"

"Eloquent as ever, Potter. Now I repeat, what are you doing in the middle of London? Are you such an idiot that you don't believe the Dark Lord's minions are at every corner waiting to bring you to him?"

"I was just coming to get some stuff out of Gringotts and I told my relatives to drop me off here. I don't know which direction the Leaky Cauldron is." Harry admitted, keeping his head down.

"Follow me, Potter, you are fortunate that I am going into Diagon Alley today as well."

Harry's eyebrows shot up at that statement but he said nothing. He followed his most hated Professor who was now his father, until they got to the Leaky Cauldron. Thanking him, Harry rushed to Gringotts and went up to Griphook, the goblin who had helped him the first time he had come to Diagon Alley.

"I would like to make a visit to this vault." Harry said, handing the goblin a key.

"Follow me please, Mr. Potter." Griphook said, leading him towards the carts.

One exhilarating cart ride later, Harry stood in front of vault number 516 and entered the vault. He saw a few pieces of furniture and many boxes, each carefully labeled.

"I will leave you here, Mr. Potter, simply call for me when you are done." Griphook said, leaving the vault.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and he walked over towards the pensieves on the other side of the vault. There were several of them and most of them were completely full except for one, which he assumed to be Dumbledore's.

Not pausing to think about what he was doing, Harry plunged headfirst into the first pensieve he saw.


	4. Of Pensieves Part 1

_Previously:_

_Not pausing to think about what he was doing, Harry plunged headfirst into the first pensieve he saw…_

Chapter 4:

Pensieves

_The first thing Harry saw when he was in the memory was an old playground and a girl with red hair and green eyes swinging on the swings, and an older girl with brown hair watching her with a frown on her face. _

_Harry's heart jumped when she let go of the swing and stayed in the air for almost a full minute, before coming down softly on the ground, laughing. _

"_Stop doing that Lily!" The older girl said and Harry realized it was his aunt and his mother. _

"_It's fun, Tuney!" Lily said, smiling. _

"_You're a witch, you know." A thin boy wearing baggy trousers and an old longsleeve shirt said. He had shoulder-length hair that looked silky in the sun. _

_Harry realized that this was his father when he was much younger. _

"_That's a horrible thing to say! Apologize to her now!" Petunia said, outraged. _

"_I mean that she can do magic, I can do it too." Severus said, waving his hand over some of the flowers and making them rise into the air._

"_That's wonderful!" Lily said, shrieking with joy. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Severus Snape, what's your name?" _

"_Lily Evans."_

"_You live in Spinner's End. I've heard your parents arguing all the time. He's one of the lowlives." Petunia said, backing away from him. _

"_Tuney! I'm sorry, she's like that sometimes."_

"_I have to go now, I'll probably be back tomorrow, though."_

"_Can you tell me more about magic?"_

"_Sure, tomorrow, though." Severus said, running towards an old brick house. _

The memory faded into another and Harry saw it was the same playground, but both Lily and Severus looked older.

"_Tell me something else about the four Houses." Lily said, excitement shining in her eyes. _

"_I've already told you everything!"_

"_What House do you think I'll be in?"_

"_You'd be good in any House."_

"_I think you'll be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Ravenclaw because you love reading and you're really smart. Slytherin because you're cunning and sly."_

"_For you, Gryffindor because you're brave and Ravenclaw because you love studying and you're smart." Severus said, smiling as her face lit up. _

"_What happened there?" Lily asked, pointing towards a small red welt that had accidentally become uncovered. _

"_Nothing. I just---fell." Severus said, covering it up again. _

"_Sev, do your parents hit you?" Lily asked, concern evident in her eyes. _

"_No! Lily look, please keep this a secret it's never happened before."_

"_If you tell me how that happened then I'll keep it a secret."_

"_My father hit me with a whip when he was drunk." Severus admitted, hanging his head. "He hates the fact that my mother and I can do magic, he fears it. It's been like this since I was two and I accidentally levitated him over a pool of juice he was about to slip on."_

"_Severus that's terrible!" Lily exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug as he winced slightly from his other injuries. _

The memory faded into another of a sixteen year-old Severus on the ground of the same playground, clutching a bleeding arm to his chest and breathing quickly.

"_Severus, are you alright?" Lily asked, emerging from the bushes. _

"_She's dead. He killed her, Lily. He was trying to kill me but she threw herself in front of me to save me. She was shot in the heart, I was only shot in the arm. She's dead." Severus said, tears rolling down his pallid cheeks. _

_Lily pulled off his blood-stained shirt to reveal a very scarred and bruised torso. _

"_Severus, you should have told me. I was stupid enough to believe you when you said it had only happened once. You should have told someone. Let me help you, come on. I'll try to clean and dress the wound." Lily said, ripping pieces of the shirt and dipping them in the cool water of the birdbath near them. _

"_Lily, I'm fine---"_

"_Severus Tobias Snape, you just got shot! You are most certainly _not_ fine!" Lily said, ignoring his protests and cleaning the blood from the wound._

The memory faded into another of Severus waiting by the lake at Hogwarts for Lily.

"_Going to propose to her, eh, Snivellus?" Sirius Black asked nastily. _

"_Shut up and get lost, Black!"_

"_Just remember that Death Eaters always lose. You won't be able to give her anything she wants and she'll leave you for James."_

"_Get lost, Black!" Severus yelled as Sirius smirked and disappeared back into the castle as Lily came out. _

"_Lily Marie Evans, I've loved you since I met you on the playground when we were seven, will you marry me?" Severus asked, sinking onto one knee and taking her hand. _

"_Yes, Sev. I love you too." Lily breathed watching as he slipped an emerald engagement ring with a gold band onto her finger._

_They embraced each other and kissed until it was sunset and they then went back inside, hand-in-hand._

That memory faded into one of their wedding and then another which was of his mother entering an old brick house.

_A pregnant Lily entered Spinner's End, bubbling over with joy at the fact that they were having a son. Severus rushed her in and as he was pouring tea for her, his sleeve shifted and the Dark Mark was visible. _

_Lily visibly tensed at the sight of it and she quickly said, _

"_I'm pregnant, Severus." Lily said, her heart wrenching as she saw a genuine smile break out on Severus' face. _

"_That's amazing, Lily! What do you want to name him? I think Alexander or Romulus if it's a boy and if it's a girl---"_

"_He's James' baby. I've been seeing him for the past eight months."_

"_Go with him, then."_

"_Severus don't---"_

"_If James bloody Potter is so important to you then go with him." Severus said, overturning the table and slamming the door to his room. _

The memory faded there and Harry pulled out of the pensieve, seeing as it was the last memory.


	5. Of Pensieves Part 2

_Previously: _

_The memory faded there and Harry pulled out of the pensieve, seeing as it was the last memory. _

Chapter 5:

A Haunted Past

Harry looked over at a letter laying near the pensieve and opened it to reveal his mother's handwriting once more.

_Alex, _

_I know writing so many letters is a bit much but I feel I must explain to you. The first pensieve is mostly memories of Severus and I when we were children and during adulthood after Hogwarts. _

_The second pensieve, the fullest one, is full of memories of his childhood. I am in a few of them but it's mostly his memories. He did not have a good childhood and I asked him to show me these memories so I could copy them. I wanted to examine them more closely and once I accidentally copied all of his memories. _

_When I copied all his memories I placed them into one of my own pensieves and after I left him I remembered this. Since I wanted you to see your father's family and his home I picked out some memories for you to see. Some are very gruesome but all are important. The memories start from the time he is two years old to the days after our wedding. _

_Your loving mother, _

_Lily Evans_

'I'm still in denial about my mum and Snape, but I am curious as to how his childhood was.' Harry thought, lowering his head into the next pensieve.

_He felt himself dropping into a memory of a small tidy kitchen in which a woman with dark black hair, ocean blue eyes and high cheekbones was cooking breakfast and a small toddler with shoulder-length hair was playing with a teddy bear. _

_A tall man with brownish-blonde hair, a hooked nose, and black eyes entered at that same moment and he nearly slipped on a pool of juice, but instead rose into the air. _

"_Wha-wha-Eileen! I've told you not to use magic around me!" He yelled, trying to get down. _

"_Severus! Oh, he's shown his first bout of accidental magic!" Eileen shrieked, running over to the boy and lifting him in her arms. _

"_The boy has…that?" _

"_Tobias, he is going to be a very powerful wizard one day." Eileen said, sitting him back down. _

"_No. This ends here." Tobias Snape said, walking over to Severus and taking the child by the hand, pulling hard enough so he fell to the floor. _

"_Tobias no!" Eileen shouted trying to take Severus away from him. "You'll not hurt him! He's only a baby!"_

"_Best to beat the magic out of him, now shut up witch!" Tobias shouted slapping her hard enough to render Eileen unconscious._

"_Mum!" Severus said, trying to escape his father's grasp. _

_Tobias, ignoring the boy's protests, threw him into the living and proceeded to beating him with his belt, making sure the buckle left bruises. _

"_Idiot boy! Unholy monster!" He shouted, making the child cry even harder. "Get your mother upstairs, worthless lump and for God's sake stop sniveling!" Tobias shouted, cuffing the boy across the back of his head, hard enough to make him fall down and scrape his knees on a tile. _

The memory faded and Harry pulled out of it, his head full of different thoughts and ideas. 'His childhood was nearly exactly like mine only the Dursley's don't beat me.' Harry thought.

Deciding he'd seen enough, Harry turned away from the pensieve and towards the boxes. He opened one labeled 'Memories' and saw many photo albums and another note.

_Most of these pictures are from my earlier life, many of them muggle pictures. The albums from later years contain pictures of the Marauders and I mostly. After the wedding album there will be only two other that contain three years of photos. _

_All other albums are of me and James. I am sorry that you do not have more pictures of Remus and Sirius, but there are a fair amount of them. _

Harry walked outside the vault and towards Griphook.

"Excuse me, but is there any way I can take some of the old photo albums and some pensieves with me?"

"Certainly, I will put them in an extendable pouch and put unbreakable charms around it, Mr. Potter." Griphook replied.

After Griphook put several things he wanted in a small bag Harry went to his vault to exchange some galleons for muggle money.

When he was done, Harry went back out into muggle London and caught a taxi back home. After paying the taxi driver he noticed his relatives weren't home so he went upstairs to write to Ron and Hermione.

_Ron and Hermione, _

_You'll never believe what's happened this summer! I've grown so much I'm nearly as tall as you right now. My hair looks darker too. I got my relatives to drop me off in London and I was going towards Diagon Alley when I ran into Snape. Snape! Of all people to run into it had to be Snape! _

_I know I'm going to sound like Hermione because of this, but I can't wait until our O.W.L. results come._

_Can't wait till the 1__st_

_Harry_

Harry checked the letter over and sent it off with Hedwig who had just arrived from hunting.

He later looked through the photo albums seeing many pictures of Snape and his mum as kids. After seeing a picture of a ten year-old Snape with a welt across his cheek and bruises on his throat, harry was certain that the abuse he had witnessed in the first memory he had seen continued throughout the years.

When he finished looking through the first two albums, Harry hid it under the loose floorboard and fell asleep. His dreams plagued by a small boy being whipped by a cruel father.

_A/N:_

_I will try and make it HBP and DH compliant. I just went to see the movie 2day and it is awesome! I love the Sectumsempra scene, but I wish there was more Severus in it. _

_Thank you to all those ppl who reviewed and please check out my Aura Snape series. I will try and make the revelations come soon, but I am not going to rush the story. _

_Review please :)_


	6. Of Pensieves Part 3

Chapter 20:

A true friend

The rest of his time at the Dursley's passed quickly and soon Harry was at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. While Ron was playing Quidditch with Charlie, who was visiting from Romania, Fred, George, and Ginny, Harry said to Hermione.

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Harry, what do you need?"

"I was kind of hoping you could be with me when I went through a pensieve that was in my vault at Gringotts' I really don't want to go through it alone."

"Alright, whose memories are they?"

"Snape's. My mum left me a note saying she wanted me to look through them."

"I really don't think we should go through his memories, Harry."

"I'll go through them alone, then."

"No! I didn't mean I wouldn't help you! I mean that it's wrong! This is his personal life."

"My mum wanted me to look at them, so I will."

"Fine. Where are they?"

"In my bag upstairs, come on." Harry said, Hermione running after him.

Harry retrieved the pensieve and poured in all the memories from a golden jar the goblins had given him to hold the memories in.

"Come on, all you have to do is stick your head in." Harry said.

Hermione watched in horror as the first memory played by and then relaxed when the second one came.

_A five year-old Severus was outside, watering the plants with his mother who wore long clothes that covered every inch of her body. _

"_Today, Severus, we are going to go out while your father is out. I'm going to get a job and I want you to come with me and behave."_

"_Don't I always behave, mum?" Severus asked, fixing her with a cheeky grin. _

"_You do something, Sevvie, and it isn't behaving." His mother said, laughing when she saw his disgust at the nickname. _

"_No fighting with the other children, Sev."  
"They started it." _

"_No more fights or your father will yell at you again."_

"_He can go rot in a sodding dump." Severus said seriously._

"_Severus Tobias Snape, you watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap! Where did you learn that language of yours, young man?"_

"He_ said it again. He always swears and curses when he gets drunk."_

"_Don't repeat a single word of what he says. Ever. Now come on, we have to be there by noon." Eileen said, holding out a hand to her young son._

_They walked for awhile until they reached a bar that Tobias usually didn't go to._

"_Excuse me, sir, are you the manager?" Eileen asked an elderly man politely. _

"_Ain't no manager here. I'm the owner. How can I help you ma'am?" He asked, smiling at Severus who scowled back. _

"_I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if there were any available."_

"_Yes, there is one. You'd have to sweep the whole bar and I'll pay you either five pounds an hour or fifteen when you finish. And I'll watch this young man, here." _

"_When can I start?"_

"_Today if you have time. What's your name, lad?"_

"_Severus."_

"_Ah, well, Severus, you can sit right next to me and I'll teach you how to identify different types of liquor so you'll know what to stay away from. The broom and dustpans are in the back…"_

"_Eileen."_

"_Eileen." He said, turning back to Severus and pointing out different types of wine and stuff. _

_Three hours later Eileen had finished and she returned the broom to the man._

"_Here's your pay, fifteen pounds and your boy was no trouble at all. I'll be expecting you tomorrow, then?"_

"_I'll try but there are some days I simply can't come."_

"_No problem, I'll see you when you can, then."_

"_Of course, thank you Mr…"_

"_Eustace Grant."_

"_Mr. Grant. I'll try and come tomorrow. Come on, Severus." Eileen said, holding her hand out to her son._

The memory faded there and Harry looked over to Hermione who had tears running down her cheeks. The next memory looked to be about the same day so they quickly focused on it again.

_Eileen had just returned home with a bag full of groceries in her arms. Severus was looking excited and he helped her cook the things she had bought in the kitchen. _

"_You're going to be an excellent potions master one day, Severus, if your potions skills are anything like your cooking skills. I'll try and sneak in a lesson or two, if you like."_

"_Won't he hurt you if he finds out? I don't want him to hit us again."_

"_No, sweetheart, it'll be our secret." Eileen said, kissing his forehead. _

_The door slammed open just as Eileen had finished serving the food, white rice with chicken and vegetables. _

"_What is this shit that you've bought woman!?" A very irate Tobias yelled as he walked into the kitchen with bloodshot eyes. _

"_We haven't eaten in a week, Tobias! Severus needs to eat."_

"_He's a filthy freak like you, just magic the food into your bodies why don't you? When the boy is done eating send him into the living room. Alone. If you come I'll beat him raw and lock him back in the cupboard." He said, slamming the door again. _

"_I'm finished, mum. I'm not really that hungry."_

"_We'll save this for tomorrow then." She said, watching as Severus went towards where his father was. _

"_Father?" Severus asked fearfully. _

"_Get me a beer, whelp!" Tobias said, throwing Severus on the ground. _

_Hermione let out a strangled sob and Harry averted his eyes, not even wanting to see the similarities of their childhoods. _

Not wanting to see more, Harry and Hermione pulled out of the pensieve just as the small boy was thrown roughly into a cupboard, bleeding from his hands and knees.

"Oh, Harry! I know why you didn't want to see this alone. That's horrible what he went through." Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Harry and sobbing.

"I pulled out after the first one because it was too much." Harry said while thinking, 'Too much like my home life, except I didn't get beaten at two years old.'

"We should show Ron next, when school starts, so he'll respect him more. Now I know why he joined the Death Eaters, it was because his own muggle father abused him." Hermione said, wishing fervently that she knew why Harry's mum had wanted him to see the memories.


	7. An Interesting Start of Term

Soon the summer was over and Harry was on the Hogwarts Express, ready to start his sixth year. With Voldemort now on the loose, there was no way this year would be peaceful.

Harry was slightly changing, he was afraid of not being able to recognize himself at one point. Harry was now six feet tall and his hair was behaving more. His hands resembled those of the Potions Master's and his hair was darker now, instead of a dark brown it was now jet-black.

Harry had resolved to speak with Dumbledore as soon as he saw him. There was no way that he was not going to keep changing and it would be dangerous with Voldemort on the loose. After seeing some of Snape's memories and the photo albums his mother had left him, he was now not so ill-disposed towards the man.

After the Sorting Harry parted ways with his friends and went directly to the Headmaster's office.

"Cockroach Clusters. Canary Creams. Licorice Whips. Puking Pastilles." He guessed and was surprised when the gargoyle moved aside for the last one. "Professor Dumbledore, can I ask you something?"

"Seeing as you have already asked a question, you may ask another." He said, eyes twinkling madly.

"Well, I…um…I received one of the time-delayed letters from my mother this summer." Harry started, unsure as to whether or not he should tell Dumbledore.

"If this is about Severus being your father, Harry, I already know. You cannot stay as Harry Potter this year, and so you will have to act the part of a Death Eater's son. I have asked your father to brew a Paterno Potion, it will reveal whether or not you and Severus are related." Dumbledore said as there was a knock on the door. "Ah, come in, my boy, come in."

"Headmaster. Potter. I have the potion you wished me to brew for you." He said, levitating the cauldron onto Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry, you will need to make a small incision under your thumb and let three drops of blood drop into the cauldron. Severus you will need to do the same." Dumbledore said.

Harry winced as he watched Snape-no, his father- cut along his thumb with a pocketknife and let the three drops fall. Harry did the same, wincing as he cut along his thumb. Dumbledore performed a whispered spell and both cuts sealed up immediately.

"It will turn red if it is a father-son relationship, pink if it is a close family relationship, blue if it is a distant familial relationship and black if the two are not related." Severus said, watching the potion intently.

In a few moments the potion turned red and Harry bolted from the room, not wanting to be near the irritable Potions Master when he exploded.

Meanwhile, back in Dumbledore's office Severus was fuming.

"How could you not tell me, Albus? You should have shown me immediately! Potter is my son for Merlin's sake! How can this be?" Severus asked, dropping into one of the armchairs.

"Severus, you and Lily were married, you were very close and she was pregnant with your child. Alexander Romulus Snape. You should probably go fetch Harry, he is changing more and more every day and it cannot be known that you are father and son. He will have to be re-sorted and have a new identity, whilst here at Hogwarts."

"I know, Albus. The boy will have to be in Slytherin as it will be suspicious otherwise."

"Yes, he must. He must act the part of a Death Eater's son, he cannot be seen with his usual friends and they cannot know."

"I will go and find the boy." Severus said, getting up and walking towards Gryffindor Tower. Half-way there he saw Harry going up to the Astronomy Tower."

"Potter! Get down here at once! The Headmaster wants to speak with you and I must take you to his office."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, walking behind Severus very dejectedly.

When they got to Dumbledore's office, Harry entered and sat down, sullenly while Dumbledore and Snape exchanged looks.

"Harry, you must understand that you cannot tell anyone about this. I will cast a charm on you that will remove the charms originally applied and it may hurt a bit. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded again, really not caring about the pain as long as he was no longer hiding behind a mask.

"_Aparencia Revelio Distintus!"_ Dumbledore said, waving his wand over Harry in complicated motions and muttering a few other words in Latin as well.

Harry gave a small cry as he felt white hot pain searing through his muscles, after a few moments it was all over.

"Well, my boy, you look remarkably like your father." Dumbledore said, smiling cheerfully as he handed Harry a mirror.

Harry let out an audible gasp of surprise when he saw himself. His eyes were still the emerald green but now brighter than ever and his hair was board-straight with slight red streaks when the light hit it right and it now reached his waist. He had his mother's nose, thankfully, but the rest of him was exactly like Snape.

"Severus, do take care not to let anyone see him until next Monday, I will announce that Harry Potter is going somewhere on a special training program tomorrow and I will then announce that your son, Alexander, will be coming from Canada where he was raised by your wife who passed away two years ago. I will also add that upon receiving knowledge that you had a son and he was in an orphanage currently you immediately brought him with you to Hogwarts. Does that cover all of it?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Albus, it does. The Dark Lord will have to be informed soon so you will have to announce my son's arrival the day he is sorted. I will not risk that Dark Lord finding out the truth. He will, no doubt, summon me before Monday." Severus said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, my boys, I will let you two get settled in the dungeons. Your trunk is waiting in Severus' guest room, as is your owl." Dumbledore said, smiling at them again.

Severus merely nodded, indicating that Harry was to follow him, and left. They walked deep down into the dungeons and stopped at a door around a mile from the Slytherin common room.

After saying a complicated password and tapping several random crevices in the wall, Severus let Harry walk by him and he closed the door/wall behind them, flicking his wand to light several torches as well.

Harry let out a gasp of shock at seeing the living room neatly done in greens and blues with ebony side tables and a matching coffee table. There was a large fireplace with an ornate mantle in front of the sofa and the walls were still their original dungeon colors.

"Your room is through here." Severus said, feeling uncomfortable with the new revelation and yet, not able to bring himself to loathe the boy he thought he had loathed for years.

Harry followed him into a small hallway on the left and noticed there were several doors and a few decorations.

"Your room is the second one on the right and it has a lavatory inside. My room is the fourth one on the left and the other hallway we passed is only used for storing potions and their ingredients, my lab is also there as well. Let me know if you do not find the room to your satisfaction." Severus said, watching the boy intently.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, entering the room.

He barely managed to close the door before his mouth dropped open in shock. The room he expected to be either all black or in Slytherin colors, was instead done in very tasteful shades of blue with some silver décor. _'I guess Snape isn't really that bad, come to think of it he didn't say a sarcastic, mean, or insulting thing all the way down here or when I was gaping like an idiot. Oh, well, I'm willing to try as long as he does.' _Harry thought, barely managing to change before drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to update, I promise the next chapter will be up soon. This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write.

I am going to be answering questions in these Authors Notes from now on, so please check back

soon :)

Read and Review!


	8. Love Notes

The next morning Harry was surprised to find himself in, apparently, a room in the dungeons until it hit him that Snape was his father. _'Great, it has to be my least favorite teacher and it has to happen when I'm dead tired and can barely comprehend anything, just perfect.'_ Harry sarcastically thought to himself.

As soon as he had gotten dressed in his once too-large and too-long clothes which were now only too-large, Harry went towards the living room, looking for a door that led to the kitchen.

After trying several wrong doors, Harry pushed open one near the fireplace and entered the kitchen. It was tidy like the kitchen in the memories he had watched and with similar décor.

After having a small breakfast, Harry wandered into the living room, noticing a note next to the bookshelves.

_Sine it was late when we got here last night I decided to let you sleep in. The kitchen is through the door nearest the fireplace. I will see you after classes are finished. You may amuse yourself with reading something on the bookshelves in the living room. Do __**not**__ read anything with questionable pictures or titles. If you would like, now would be a good time to send a message to your friends, explaining your abrupt leave from the school. _

_Do try not to destroy anything,_

_S.S._

Harry put down the note and wandered over to the bookshelves, looking for something to read. He was about to start reading one book without a title until he saw the table of contents. _'Questionable? Questionable!? This is bloody messed up! Merlin! Now I know why it's rumored that he loves the Dark Arts!' _Harry thought, dropping the book on the floor, willing it to burn instantly.

Unwilling to have a repeat, Harry did not touch any of the books he came upon that weren't his and instead, hurried to his room to write to Ron and Hermione.

_Hermione, _

_I found out why I needed to see the memories that we saw together, my mum and Snape used to be friends a long time ago and she accidentally copied his memories one day, but he never knew. She wanted me to be nice to him because of what he went through in school and at home. _

_I will be going on some sort of special training program, but I can't tell you where. All I can say is that I hope this letter isn't intercepted. I hope you guys will be able to withstand Snape's wrath this year. Tell Ron good luck, and don't worry about it, this training program will not interfere with my studies. I may be coming back towards the end of the year or maybe the next year. It may take longer, as I do not know how long or extensive this program is. _

_Best Wishes, _

_Harry James Potter_

Harry sighed as he set that letter aside and started on one for Ron. He hated lying to his friends, but right now it was necessary.

_Ron, _

_Right about now you're probably wondering where the bloody hell I am, I don't really know myself, actually. Last night when I went to see Dumbledore he told me that I was to start on an extensive training program to defeat Voldemort. _

_I'll try and keep you informed with whatever news I get, but hopefully there won't be too much death and destruction just yet. I may be coming back towards the end of term or maybe next year, but I will most definitely see you guys soon. _

_Don't send too many owls because it isn't exactly inconspicuous if a flock of owls are flying around all the time. My trainer will be busy and I will have to use their eagle owl so I am asking you to keep Hedwig for me just until I get back. She loves staying with you and if I'm not back by summer, you can give her to 'Mione so she can send everyone letters. _

_Good luck with Quidditch this season and please show this letter to Hermione later so she can catch up on some of the finer points. _

_Best of Luck, _

_Harry Potter_

After sealing up the letters and tying them to Hedwig's leg he said,

"Girl, I need you to stay with Ron and Hermione and not come back. It will be very suspicious if you do, but I'll come visit you in the Owlrey sometimes. Everything will be back to normal soon, I hope." Harry said, watching his first friend fly out of the dungeons through an enchanted window created specially for owls.

Being bored, Harry started looking through the photo albums he hadn't seen yet and saw one picture of Snape and his mum swimming together, and he had a nasty wound on his left shoulder which Harry recognized as the wound he had received when he was shot, apparently earlier in the year.

When he flipped the page a letter fell out saying,

_Lily, _

_Please believe me when I say it just slipped out, I never meant to call you that---that---that name! You don't know how it is in Slytherin, everyone sees me with you all the time and they were starting to think the worst of you. _

_To put a stop to all the rumors I simply said that you were tutoring me in Charms and I was tutoring you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had to call you a 'filthy mudblood' several times to erase all doubt from their minds. _

_Please forgive me, Lily, I would never try and hurt you that way. _

_Eternally Sorry, _

_Severus Tobias Snape_

Harry read the letter and he couldn't help thinking about the chemistry they must have had between them. He kept reading through letters that seemed to be daily occurrences, grieving for the loss. Snape had loved his mum very much, apparently, no wonder Harry had been hated so much.

_A/N:_

_Two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy as for the questions and comments made for the last chapter look below for answers:_

_Mad-Maddiy:_

_No, Ron and Hermione do not know what's going on. Hermione is suspicious but Ron suspects nothing because he didn't see the memories._

_Awesomea786:_

_This chapter answers the questions with the 'mudblood' issue, I hope. As for Avery and Mulciber, they will be making an appearance in the story soon, I can't say anything else because I'm not really sure what will happen next. _

_Midnite Shadow:_

_Keep reading to find out :)_


	9. Flashbacks and Old Times

When Severus returned to the dungeons that night he found Harry nearly asleep on the couch with an old photo album in his hand. Severus gently took it from him and was very surprised when he looked through it. _'One of the many albums of me and Lily. She must have left it to him.'_ He thought, smiling sadly as he turned to a picture of them and Petunia near a lake.

Unwilling to think about the past anymore he put down the album and shook Harry awake.

"Ron…stop…five more minutes…" Harry slurred, turning over on the couch.

"Po-Harry, it is dinner time." Severus said calmly.

"Oh, shit! I can't believe I fell asleep!" Harry yelled, shooting up from the couch.

"Use anymore vulgar language and I will not hesitate to wash out your mouth with soap." Severus threatened, his patience dwindling.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said, having the grace to look sorry when he was anything but.

"Come, we will be having dinner in the kitchen since you cannot be seen yet. Albus has announced Harry Potter's departure to the school already and will announce your arrival in two days' time." Severus said, making an effort to be civil with the boy who was now his son.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, following him into the kitchen.

Dinner was mostly silent and after Harry disappeared into his room for the remainder of the night. Severus, sensing the tension and awkwardness, did not remark on it and simply made to go to his son's room.

"Harry?" Severus said, knocking softly and opening the door.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked, pulling an overly large t-shirt on.

"For Merlin's sake, boy, don't you have any decent nightclothes?" Severus asked sarcastically, appalled at the state the boy's clothes were in.

"I've used it for the past three years, don't have any others." Harry replied, shrugging.

"We will have to remedy that problem tomorrow. You must start getting used to being called Alexander instead of Harry, since you are going to 'officially' begin in two days' time."

"What will I call you? I mean, 'Professor' isn't what other kids call their fathers."

"You will have to call me 'father' in public, but never in class. When we are alone you may call me by my given name if you like." Severus said, feeling extremely awkward. _'I'll thank the gods unknown if we get through this unscathed, which I have a feeling will not be the case.'_ He thought, running a hand through his hair.

"We will have to disguise your scar, both of them." Severus added, noticing a thin line running from the crook of the boy's elbow to his mid-forearm.

"Pettigrew used my blood to bring Voldemort back in my fourth year." Harry added, noticing his father's eyes traveling to that spot.

"I believe he also cut off his own arm?" Severus asked, wondering how much the boy had seen. At his puzzled look he added, "The Dark Lord had him stay with me the entire summer, a spy to spy on the spy if you think about it."

"Yes, si-Severus." Harry said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Go to bed, there is enough time to think on those events tomorrow." Severus said, walking towards the living room to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey.

Harry was left to his thoughts that night. _'Is he really trying to make an effort to be a father? I wonder what everyone will think of me when I'm introduced as Snape's son, what will Ron and Hermione think?'_ Harry thought, falling into a deep sleep.

Severus went to bed much later, but he too was thinking deeply. _'Lily, what have you done? I am not fit to be a father, I will probably end up being like mine, Merlin knows the boy suffered enough already.'_

*******************************************

Somewhere else in muggle London, a young woman, about Severus' age, was thinking on her past. She thought of her daughter, her husband, and her two best childhood friends.

She remembered what had happened to her family during the summer.

_FLASHBACK---_

_Mrs. Granger was washing the dishes with her daughter, Hermione, while she talked about school. It was nearly eight o' clock and they were going to go out to a movie tonight. _

_Everything was going fine until Mrs. Granger heard crashes and explosions outside. _

"_Kevin! Kevin come here!" She yelled, dropping the plate she was washing as she saw several cloaked and masked figures approaching her home. _

"_Mum, let's go! They're Death Eaters!" Hermione shouted, pulling out her wand and rushing her parents upstairs. _

_Moments later, the door burst open and Mrs. Granger fell down the stairs. _

"_I'll take care of it, Mulciber! Go get the others!" One black-clad figure said from behind her. _

_Heart beating wildly, Mrs. Granger tried to get up but her ankle was badly injured. _

"_Please…don't…hurt my…family…" She gasped out between sobs. _

"_Take this." He said, thrusting an inkpot in her hand and she was promptly portkeyed away. He rushed to the husband and child and did the same for them, portkeying them to Dumbledore's office. _

_Severus braced himself and then Apparated back to their 'Lord'. _

"_Severusss…you have failed to kill a simple muggle…explain…" Voldemort said, twirling his wand in his hands. _

"_My Lord, it was the home of the Granger girl. She had portkeys for her family and they were promptly activated with the first curse I threw at them." Severus said, bowing low. _

"_You have failed me, Severus…Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, holding the curse for over five minutes. "You are dismissed…" He hissed, red eyes glowing dangerously. _

_Severus wasted no time in Apparating to Order Headquarters where Dumbledore enlisted the help of the Granger girl in brewing an extra-strength Anti-Cruciatus potion for him. _

_END FLASHBACK---_

Mrs. Granger shook herself out of her reminiscing and reminded herself that one of her best friends was dead and the other was somewhere out there, probably dead as well or else suffering.

'_They are my friends and I am sworn to protect them. I miss them both so much, if only my daughter could have known them. They would have influenced her greatly. _

*******************************************

Hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review please!


	10. A New Appearance

_(A/N: From now on Harry will be called Alex due to the whole identity change thing.)_

Alex woke up the next morning to his father shaking him awake.

"Wake up, we're going into Diagon Alley today." Severus said, shaking the boy harder until he finally sat up. "Go take a shower and meet me in the dining room so we can do something about both of your scars." Severus added, leaving him some privacy.

Harry got up immediately, excited to be going back into Diagon Alley and once he was clean and neatly dressed he headed towards the kitchen.

Harry plopped down on one of the chairs and saw Severus reading the _Daily Prophet_ and scowling at it with a mug of coffee in his other hand.

"What lies are they telling today?" Harry asked curiously.

"Rita Skeeter is once again outdoing herself. Just read it." Severus said, thrusting the paper at Harry who read it curiously.

_**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED GOES ON AN OUT OF COUNTRY TRAINING TO DEFEAT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**_

_Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World was last seen at the Department of Mysteries after he once again escaped from You-Know-Who. Dumbledore announced that Harry was going on an out-of-country training session and no one has seen him since that night. _

_Is this a plot to take over the Ministry? Is You-Know-Who really back or did Dumbledore simply do this to trick us into believing his lies? _

_Lucius Malfoy claimed to have gone to the Department of Mysteries simply because he heard a disturbance and wanted to see what it was. He is backed by most of the public and the Minister has ordered his immediate release from Azkaban. _

_During Harry Potter's fourth year he claimed to start having strange dreams or visions as some call them. He also claimed his scar hurt when You-Know-Who was in the vicinity. The boy-who-lived is now the boy-who-will-do-anything-for-attention-from-his-fans._

_Is Harry Potter dark and dangerous or is he simply a misguided young soul who is succumbing to revenge and using Unforgivables. _

_We can only hope that young Harry does not use anymore Unforgivables as he did in the Department of Mysteries last year. If we do find Mr. Potter he will be tried and possibly sent to Azkaban for use of an Unforgiveable curse, the Cruciatus curse._

"Complete rubbish." Harry answered, scowling much like his father was.

"I wonder why she invented the use of an Unforgiveable, possibly just to give her a backing to her claims of your being dark and dangerous as well as wanting attention." Severus said, taking a small sip of coffee before focusing his gaze on the squirming boy in front of him.

"It---well, uh…she wasn't actually inventing that…" Harry trailed off, squirming uncomfortably under the obsidian gaze.

"Idiot boy! You tried using the Cruciatus on someone!"

"She killed Sirius…" Harry trailed off.

"Merlin save me from reckless Gryffindors. You do know that gave Fudge the fuel he needed to put you down in everyone's eyes?"

"I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't. Enough about that, eat your breakfast and then we'll see what can be done about your scars." Severus said, turning his attention back to the paper.

After eating nearly half of what was on the plate Harry got up and went to go put on one of his school robes.

"Alex, you will need to change since you're not supposed to have your Hogwarts robes yet. Wait here for a minute." Severus said, remembering some robes he had stashed in his closet that were silky black with a green undershirt and black trousers complete with dragon hide boots.

After muttering a few spells he had them small enough to fit Alex and he went back to the kitchen to give them to him.

"Try these, I resized them minutes ago so they'd fit."

Harry went to his room to change and was astonished when he felt the silky material. _'Snape, no my father, must be really rich to have robes like these, I wonder what Ron and 'Mione would say if they saw me now.'_ He thought, slipping on the robes.

"They're perfect." Harry said when he walked into the living room.

"Good, come here and I will try and disguise your scar and your eyes." Severus said, taking out his wand.

"_Ojo Caeruleus Commutatus!"_ Severus said, waving his ebony wand over Alex's eyes. "The only way to disguise your scar is to make new ones over it. It will hurt a bit but I will give you a potion for that later." Severus said, waving his wand again and incanting, _"Attondeo Cicatrix!"_

Alex cried out as he felt invisible knives crawling across his skin each making a deeper gash than the others. The feeling soon stopped and he steeled himself enough to open his eyes which he hadn't noticed that were closed against the pain.

For a moment Alex felt as if he were to throw up. He could feel the blood dripping from his forehead and his elbow.

"Hold still and I will get rid of the blood for you. The pain-killer potion is on the table next to you." Severus said, waving his wand and vanishing the blood as well as leaving his clothes blood-free.

"Better?" He asked after Alex had downed the potion.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I see myself in a mirror so I don't run into too many surprises at once?" Harry asked, happy that he now could not feel any pain from the wounds.

"Go into your room for a mirror and I suggest you tie back your hair with something." Severus said, satisfied that he no longer looked like the boy-who-lived.

Alex nodded and ran to his room, gasping when he saw his appearance. _'Bloody hell I really look different now. Hell, I look more like Sn-my father than ever. The only difference is my eyes and you can't really tell that my scar is shaped like a lightning bolt now that I have twenty others covering it.'_ Alex thought as he looked for a piece of leather to tie his hair back.

Alex looked into the mirror once again and realized with a pang that his eyes were like Sirius' now. Pushing all his guilt and thoughts of his godfather away he tied back his hair and went to meet his father in the living room.

"Ready?" Severus asked as Alex nodded. "Use the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for me there. If anyone asks why you have so many scars say that it was an accident in your mother's potions lab. Do not give out any more information than necessary." Severus said warningly.

"Yes, sir."

"You will have to call me either 'sir' or 'father' in public so it isn't suspicious." Severus said, watching the boy intently.

"Yes, s-father." Alex said, smiling faintly as he floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron. Severus followed him and stepped out with gracefulness that Alex envied, since he had fallen flat when he had gotten there.

_A/N:_

_Thank you so much to mad-maddily who faithfully reviews each chapter and also thank you to PandoraSilk and B00kw0rm92 for reviewing as well. I am hoping to get at least five reviews per chapter and Mr. and Mrs. Granger will definitely fit into the story soon. That is a super bid surprise I'm sure no one is expecting. _

_I am also sticking as close to canon as I can so you can definitely expect some stuff from HBP and DH. _

_Thank you so much!_

_Read and Review please :)_


	11. Diagon Alley

They went to Flourish and Blotts as well as the Owl Emporium and Alex had just remembered something.

"My O.W.L.'S! I haven't seen my scores yet! I was so caught up with everything else that I forgot about them." Alex said, berating himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"These are your scores, Albus gave them to me the night of the Welcoming Feast." Severus said, handing Alex the bit of parchment with his scores.

_Harry James Potter_

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Scores_

_Passing Grades:_

_O = Outstanding_

_E = Exceeds Expectations_

_A = Acceptable_

_Failing Grades:_

_P = Poor_

_D = Dreadful_

_T = Troll_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Practical: E_

_Written: E_

_Charms: E_

_Practical: E_

_Written: O_

_Herbology: A_

_Practical: A_

_Written: A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Practical: O_

_Written: O_

_Potions: E_

_Written: O_

_Practical: A_

_Astronomy: A_

_Written: P_

_Practical: A_

_History of Magic: D_

_Written: D _

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Written: O_

_Practical: O_

_Divination: D_

_Written: T_

_Practical: P_

_Congratulations you have received 7 O.W.L.'s. The courses you may choose to move on to for N.E.W.T.'s are:_

_Transfiguration_

_Charms_

_Herbology_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Astronomy _

_Care of Magical Creatures_

Alex read the parchment twice, just to be sure. _'Seven O.W.L.'s! I probably got more than Ron and a few less than Hermione! This is amazing!' _Harry thought, inwardly celebrating.

"What books did we get? I wanted to continue with Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology and something else besides History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Astronomy." Alex said, wondering which books his father had purchased.

"I got all of them except History of Magic and Divination. You may choose from any other subject although I would suggest dropping Astronomy." Severus replied walking back into the Wizarding pet store and looking around.

"You may need a new familiar since your owl is much too recognizable." Severus said, inspecting a large black and white owl.

"I sent Hedwig to Ron so he'll take care of her for awhile." Alex said, pushing a few loose strands of hair back from his face.

"Very Slytherin of you, Alexander. I am hoping you won't be too reckless." Severus said, smirking at the boy and then moving on to inspect the other familiars in the store.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked towards a small cat he had spotted before. She was a pretty calico cat and was mostly white with spots of black and small patches of orange. Her tail was fluffy as well as her fur and she meowed and purred contentedly when Alex pet her behind the ears.

"Hello there, young man. I see that she's quite taken with you." The shop owner said, smiling as the calico cat tried to jump into Alex's arms.

"What's her name?" Alex asked, petting her behind the ears again.

"Don't got one yet, no one's really liked her since she was brought in, oh---hello Professor Snape." The shop owner said as Severus came into view.

"Have you found anything, Alex?"

"I really like this cat here." Alex said, looking up to see if his father was okay with him buying her.

"How much?" Severus asked the owner.

"I'll sell her for ten galleons, no one's wanted her anyways. The cat food isn't really necessary since this girl here prefers fish and other kinds of meat she won't even touch the darned stuff anymore." The owner said as Severus paid him the ten galleons.

"Come, Alex, we have much to do today." Severus said, pulling his son along after he had grabbed the cat.

"Thank you, sir." Alex said, extremely grateful he had gotten her.

"What are you going to name it?" Severus asked suddenly, surprising even himself.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe Amabelle or Amaris." Alex said, stroking her fur as she purred against his chest.

"The second one is much more tasteful than the first. Try and keep up you still need your potions supplies for the year and some new robes." Severus said, hurrying the boy along as they slipped into Madame Malkin's.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you here, Severus. In need of new robes already?" Madame Malkin asked as she bustled over to him.

"No, actually I am bringing my son, Alexander, for some new robes as he is starting Hogwarts now." Severus said, and withdrew a piece of parchment from within his robes.

"Go stand over there, Alexander, and let Fiona take your measurements." Madame Malkin said as she turned her attention to the parchment.

_Clothes to buy:_

_1 pair of dress robes _

_5 pairs of Hogwarts school uniforms _

_21 underclothes_

_10 pairs of socks (5 black and 5 white)_

_5 plain robes (2 black, 1 dark green, 1 royal blue, other color of Alex's choosing)_

_1 all-weather cloak_

_1 black robe with serpent clasp_

_5 trousers (same colors as robes)_

_10 dress shirts (5 same colors as robes others of his own choosing)_

_10 t-shirts (of any colors)_

_5 belts _

_2 sweaters_

_5 jumpers_

"That will be well over 100 galleons Severus, are you sure?" Madame Malkin asked him, astonished at how much he wanted.

"I will write you a Gringotts statement since I usually don't carry that much around unless I am procuring a rare ingredient or some other such items." Severus said, withdrawing his statement book.

After Alex was measured and all the colors were chosen they left with shrunken purchases and a complaining Amaris.

Since their errands were complete they went back to Hogwarts.

"Sir, thank you, for everything today." Alex said as his father turned to look at him astonished.

"Those muggles never did anything for you, did they?" Severus asked him.

"They did! I mean, they kept me for fifteen years and they did feed me and give me clothes and a place to sleep…" Alex said, trailing off.

"That's what a family does!" Severus snapped at him, patience gone. "When you were asleep I heard you screaming for your uncle to stop beating you and then I saw the welts on your back which were unmistakably from a belt and whip."

"Uncle Vernon did that once!"

"_Legilimens."_ Severus whispered, breaking into Alex's mind.

_He was hit by a surge of emotion and then he saw an obese man beating a scrawny boy with a whip. _

_The memory flew past and he caught glimpses of a boy being thrown in a cupboard on his birthday while another was showered with gifts and affection. With dawning horror Severus realized that the child was no older than four. _

He pulled out of Alex's mind to find the boy on the floor.

"I hate you Snape! Stay away from me!" Alex yelled, running into his room after scooping Amaris up in his arms.

Severus merely put his head in his hands. How could he have been so blind? How could he not see the signs of abuse? Why had he broken into the boy's mind?

Groaning he went to fetch a dreamless sleep potion to fend off anything that might plague his dreams because of the scenes he had just witnessed.

Inside his room, Alex cried himself to sleep, barely remembering to take off his glasses as he stroked Amaris.

_A/N:_

_Hope you like this chapter!_

_Read and Review please! :)_


	12. Adventures

The next day Alex woke up to Amaris pouncing on him. He merely smiled at the cute cat and picked her up. _'Damn now Snape knows about the Dursley's. Why did the damn bastard have to break into my mind?' _Alex thought, getting up.

After showering and dressing in his new clothes, Alex went towards the kitchen and found Sna-his father sitting there like the morning before.

"I thought you might want to sleep in." Severus said, watching the boy intently.

"Thank you." Alex replied coldly, eating his breakfast and ignoring the man's presence.

"You need to talk about the abuse with someone."

"I don't want to. The Dursley's did that always, it isn't as if anyone actually gave a damn. Dumbledore always knew about it, my Hogwarts letters were addressed to the 'Cupboard Under the Stairs' anyways and he never let me stay the summer." Alex said, shrugging it off and getting up.

"Alex---"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex said, running from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Felling reckless, Alex grabbed his invisibility cloak and donned it, running out of the dungeons as he did.

Once he got onto the main level of Hogwarts he just walked slowly, being careful not to make any noise or run into anyone. _'I don't really give a damn if Snape hates me or not. The damn bastard still shouldn't have broken into my mind.'_ Alex thought, wandering up to the library.

Since it was empty, or so he thought, Alex took off his cloak and sat down at one of the empty tables, holding his head in his hands.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A voice said from behind him whose he recognized as Hermione's.

"'Mione?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. "Wha-you look like Professor Snape! Harry what happened?" Hermione whispered, throwing her arms around him.

"You can't tell anyone else, 'Mione, but I'm Snape's son. I was under a glamour for the past sixteen years. My mum put it on when I was born." Alez said, running a hand through his hair as he continued to tell the whole story, minus the abuse.

"Oh, Harry, but he was only trying to help, right?" Hermione asked, looking at him sympathetically.

"Thought he was trying to help. By the way Hermione you can't act as if you know me anymore we have to act as if we don't know each other."

"Is your real name Harry?"

"No, my mum named me Alexander Romulus Snape. A pretty old-fashioned name if you ask me."

"Go talk to your dad, Ha-Alex. You need to set things right with him. Go." Hermione said, giving him a push towards the exit as she thought, _'If Harry is Snape's son then Ron won't want anything to do with him, I've got to try and convince him without giving his secret away. Ginny might still fall for him, though'._

"Ron hasn't seen the memories yet, by the way. I didn't show them to him because I never had a chance."

"Good, I'll see you later Hermione." Alex said, disappearing under the cloak and going back to the dungeons.

Alex went down to the dungeons where he tried to remember the password Snape had said. After many tries he just gave up and sank to the floor where he hoped someone would possibly come by who knew the password.

He nearly fell asleep until someone fell right on top of him. Startled, Alex jumped up and straightened his cloak to find that he was face-to-face with Luna Lovegood.

"I think there might be wrackspurts in the air or maybe nargles. I wonder if Professor Snape is here." Luna said in a dreamy far-off voice.

'_Nargles? Wrackspurts? What is Luna doing here anyways?' _Alex thought, walking towards Snape's office.

Alex slipped into his father's office to find it was empty and he slid under a table covered in green velvet when Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins entered the office. _'Damn this is not good. I can't be seen yet.'_

As Draco started talking about irrelevant things, Alex pressed himself against the wall and tried desperately to stay unnoticed. He felt a bump against his palm and turned his head so he could see what it was. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at it. _'A lily flower. It stands for purity and sometimes for love.'_ Alex thought, pressing his palm against it.

The Slytherins had left minutes ago and he was now mesmerized by the beautiful drawing. _'It's so life-like, I feel as if I can hold it in my hand.'_

As he pressed it again he caught sight of a few tiny words next to it. _Meus Verus Diligio._

"Meus Verus Diligio." Alex read, pressing his hand to the flower.

A 'click' echoed through the small office and Alex saw that the wall had moved itself so that it was now dislodged. After a small push against the wall he dutifully closed it behind him and started walking down a few steps. After pushing through an old door, Alex reappeared in his father's quarters. _'Whoa! I found a secret passageway.'_ He thought, rushing to his room and taking off his cloak.

When Alex looked at his watch, he saw that it was only around two or three in the afternoon. _'I'll see some more memories of Snape's, that'll probably let me know more about his childhood. I already know enough to tell that he was miserable, though.'_ Alex thought, getting out his pensieve. He dove in, without a second thought, plunging into the scene before him.

_A/N:_

_Sorry about this chapter being so short! I do plan on updating again today ( I may or may not be able to )._

_Anyways, here are the answers to comments and questions you have posted on the last two chapters:_

_Mrscakeakajane-_

_I found the name Amaris on a site for names for Calico cats. I have a thing for strange names. I have two birds named Circe and Hestia LOL. _

_Ninja Master-_

_You're just going to have to wait and find out! That chapter will be coming up soon, I promise :)_

_Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. _

_Read and Review Please! :)_


	13. Memories and Injuries

_Previously:_

_Alex dove into the pensieve without a second thought…_

Chapter 13:

_Alex looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a nice dining room with a table that was set for six. _

_Four children, three about nine and one about eleven, and two adults entered talking happily. _

"_Mum, Dad, this is Severus and Clara." A young girl with red hair and emerald eyes said. _

_Alex realized that this was his mother and his Aunt, a surly-looking blonde girl sitting next to a brown-haired girl named Clara. _

"_It's very nice to meet you both, dears. I'll bring out dinner now, Petunia, come help me please." An extremely pretty woman with red hair and hazel eyes asked her daughter. _

_The dinner was wonderful and went without any incidents until they were going out to the playground, as there was a full moon that night. _

"_Clara, Sev, come on!" Lily said, screaming with delight as they pushed her higher._

"_We're tired, Lils." Severus said, laying down on the grass and looking at the star-filled sky. _

"_It is a beautiful night." Clara said shyly as she sat down next to Severus. _

_Lily got off the swing and sat down on Severus' other side. _

"_It's perfect tonight." She agreed, taking his hand in hers. _

_Severus was enjoying every moment until he realized how late it was. _

"_Lily, I've got to go. It's late and my father is really strict. I'll see you tomorrow." Severus said, letting go of her hand and running off towards his home on Spinner's End. _

"_Lily, I should probably go too, my parents are going to be worried, bye." Clara said, going towards one of the nice suburban houses in the opposite direction of Lily's. _

The memory faded, leaving Alex happy that his father had some good friends in his childhood.

He jumped slightly when he heard the door open and slam shut again, no doubt his father in more than a slightly bad mood. Stashing the pensieve under his invisibility cloak in his trunk as well as the memories, Alex made his way to the living room to apologize like Hermione had asked him to.

"Alex," his father said upon seeing him. "I apologize for looking into your mind, it was not my intention to hurt you." Severus said, looking his son in the eyes that were still blue.

"I'm sorry for blowing up." Alex said, looking down. "You may or may not choose to believe me, but our childhoods are similar. I will listen if you need to talk about it." Severus said, placing a hand on his child's shoulder and looking into the deep blue eyes, the result of a very strong glamour charm.

"I'm used to it." Alex said, shrugging and sitting down carefully, minding his injuries which had been forgotten in his haste to get out of the dungeons that morning and were now bleeding slightly.

"You're bleeding." Severus said, noticing a small trail of blood seeping from his shoulder.

"I'll go wash it out, then." Alex said, trying to get out of the room before Severus could see any more of his injuries.

"Sit down and I will heal it." Severus said, accio-ing a few pain killer potions and a dreamless sleep potion.

"It's nothing, just a small scrape---" Alex tried to say, but was cut off when his shirt was pulled off and he head a small gasp and a muttered 'those bastards'.

Alex laid facedown on the sofa, not really wanting to argue with his father anymore. He let Severus heal him and heard him muttering obscenities under his breath at the Dursley's.

"That obeast idiot muggle used a whip on you!?" Severus had raged when he saw the marks on Alex's back.

"Yes, sir, but it wasn't too often." Alex had said, trying to defend them.

"Don't make excuses for them, what they did to you was unacceptable and inhumane."

Alex had kept quiet after that and Severus continued his healing. Alex's mind soon drifted to Sirius. _'What would u think of me if you could see me now, Sirius? Would you hate me for not being James Potter's son, for being your enemy's son? Why did go to rescue me, it was all my own stupid fault that I was there in the first place, I didn't even make an effort to learn Occlumency, now did I? It was my own stupid fault.'_ Alex thought, not noticing the stray tear that ran down his face, Severus, however, did notice.

"Does it hurt anymore?" He asked, concerned that he was hurting the boy.

"No, sir."

"If this is about your godfather, I will tell you that while I did hate him I never wished him dead."

"It's my fault Voldemort put a fake vision in my head and I believed him, I thought it was real." Alex said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Black's death was no one's fault except for Bellatrix's. You did not cast the curse that killed him and therefore it was not your fault."

"Sir, how did the Order find me last year?"

"I alerted the Order and Dumbledore that you had gone to the Ministry after I returned to Umbridge's office and noticed that some of my Slytherins were suffering the effects of various hexes."

"We led Umbridge to the forest where the centaurs captured her."

"Ms. Granger's plan, I believe?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, sir."

"You'll have to tell her thank you from me, I loathed Umbridge more than even Longbottom."

"Yes, sir, I will."

"Tomorrow your arrival will be announced have you properly chosen your classes?"

"I want to do Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures…"

"You're taking Hagrid's class again? After all the incidents in that class?" Severus asked, incredulously.

"He's my friend, besides it might be nice to take that class again. We only had a few assignments and it wasn't that hard."

"When I was at Hogwarts in my sixth year I took, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Arithmancy."

"Hermione is taking the same classes. Didn't you take History of Magic?"

"I might have if the teacher didn't make everyone in class fall asleep. I do believe that was the only class I did not pass with 'Exceeds Expectations' or more other than Transfiguration."

"I think I'll take the same classes you took minus Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"That would be acceptable. Get your trunk packed by the way, tomorrow you'll move into the Slytherin rooms."

"Is there any difference in the dorm rooms other than the colors?"

"You will see later." Severus said, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"There is dinner in your room, eat and go to bed, you have to get up unusually early tomorrow." Severus said, worried the boy might oversleep.

"Goodnight, father." Alex said, testing out how it sounded.

"Goodnight, son." Severus said quietly as Alex's bedroom door closed.

_A/N:_

_Thank you so much for all the kind reviews!_

_So far I have 81 (before posting this chapter)_

_The best Severus/Harry no slash story I have read so far is Arms of a Dark Angel by Snapegirlkmf_

_It is extremely good and I recommend it to everyone! _

_If you like Hermione Granger/Severus Snape relationships you should read Phoenix Song or Hermione Granger and the Half-Blood Prince by grangerous it is amazing!_

_A few other favorites of mind are:_

_A Father's Sin : Severitus_

_A Most Unexpected Christmas : chamita116_

_For Duty and Honor : Bratling_

_Slytherin Child : Jolie1_

_What's in a name : Darth Vice_

_Wonderful the childhood of Ssnape : millicityshaman_

_Namesakes : I am Albus Severus Potter_

_The Halfblood Prince : _

_More the Fool He : Strega Brava_

_We Sort too soon : kuonji_

_Lucius Babysitting : Athenav1_

_Babysitting Master Malfoy : The Werewolf Mage_

_Prequel to the Boy named Freak : liketoreadandwrite_

_The Boy Named Freak : liketoreadandwrite_

_No Longer a Freak : liketoreadandwrite_

_There is also this really cute story on Potionsandsnitches . Net that includes a young Harry who believes Snape is Batman. _

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	14. Blaise's Warning

Alex was sure he had dreamt it. The whispered goodnight his father had said seemed as if it was too good to be true. Alex had hated his own father and his father, in turn, had hated him for the past five years since he had come to the school. He must have been dreaming, right? _'Or maybe, just maybe, he might be willing to try this and give me a chance. I never thought I'd want someone after Sirius…god, Sirius would hate me if he knew.'_ Alex thought, a pang filling his heart when he thought of his godfather.

Alex, however, had no time top ponder this since he was due to be in the Great Hall by breakfast. He went to get on his robes when he noticed them neatly folded on his bedside table with a note on top of them.

_Alexander, _

_Meet me in my office when you are dressed. I will take you to the Great Hall where Dumbledore will announce your arrival. Act like a Slytherin would, use foul language if necessary, but most certainly __**not **__in front of me or another teacher. _

_Take the potion in the first drawer of this table. One is for your eye color to stay blue and another is so that your scar will not hurt when the Dark Lord is feeling particularly strong emotions or at a meeting. _

_S.S._

Alex downed the two foul potions and made himself presentable before setting off for his father's office, his hair in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Enter." His father said, barely audible, as Alex knocked slowly on the door.

After placing several warding and silencing charms his father turned to him.

"We are going to go into the Great Hall and Dumbledore will announce you. He will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you must ask it to place you in Slytherin. I will put a Confundus Charm on it if necessary. Once that is done, sit next to Draco and make small talk with him. You must seem as if you love the Dark Arts and you must agree with everything they say, regardless of whether or not you believe it." Severus said, looking his son up and down as he took in the boy's appearance.

"Yes, sir, I just keep my mouth shut and my head down, right?"

"Exactly. Also, try to act confused and as if you do not know every inch of the castle. It is supposed to be your first time here so I want you to ask for directions and stick with others of your House."

"Yes, sir."

"Come, we have to go to the Great Hall now." Severus said, worried on how long the secret would last.

They walked to the Great Hall in silence, receiving a few questioning glances from some nearby Hufflepuff students. Severus took a small detour and led Alex towards the side door he had used to slip out of the Great Hall on numerous occasions.

"Sit next to me and keep your head down." Severus hissed, taking his usual seat next to McGonagall and having Alex take the one beside him and next whom he thought to be the new Defense teacher whom had arrived today as well.

Alex ate breakfast quietly, enduring all the stares from teachers and students alike until Dumbledore stood up when everyone had finished.

"I called you all here today because we have two new arrivals at Hogwarts. You will be having a new Potions Professor, Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore announced cheerfully as Alex turned to look at the rather round man. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be, Professor Snape." Dumbledore said, and Alex smirked slightly as he saw the horrified faces of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Also, we have a new arrival from Canada, Alexander Romulus Snape. His mother passed away and his father brought him to the school immediately upon receiving knowledge of this. Alex, if you will come we will Sort you immediately." Dumbledore said, motioning to the stool next to him.

Alex took a deep breath and walked over to it, sitting down and watching as the hat was put on his head.

'_Mr. Potter, back again as Alexander Snape?'_

'_I need you to put me in Slytherin this time around.'_

'_Slytherin? Are you sure?'_

'_Yes I'm bloody well sure! It's not as if I wanted this, but it's important that I be in Slytherin.'_

"Better be…Slytherin!" The hat called out as Alex took it off and handed it to Dumbledore.

He walked over to the Slytherin table where Mal---Draco had already moved over to make room for him.

"What's the first thing on our timetables?" Alex asked, sitting down.

"Defense. There's a rumor going around that your dad is really good at the Dark Arts and Defense, is it true?" A boy asked from in front of him.

"Yeah, it's true." Alex said, remembering the books in his father's living room.

"Amazing! I can't wait for that class! I'm Blaise by the way. Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you. So where do we go?" Alex asked, trying to make it seem as if he didn't know a thing about the castle.

"Just follow me, what classes are you taking by the way?"

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Defense, and I might take Care of Magical Creatures."

"We have nearly the same timetable, I'm taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Blaise said, showing Alex his paper.

"Come on, we'll take a shortcut. It's a Slytherin-only one so no one else knows the password." Blaise said, turning into one of the abandoned corridors.

"What happened to your head?" He asked, noticing the scars.

"Glass accident in a potions lab."

"It's through here the password is 'Confuto Discipulus', it means 'supreme students' in Latin."

"Who goes there?" A portrait of a stern-looking woman asked.

"_Confuto Discipulus."_

"Pass, Slytherin." The portrait said, opening up and allowing them passage.

They came out to the bottom of the stairs near the Defense tower.

"Saved us a lot of walking." Alex said, reminding himself to look for a way to add things to the Marauder's map.

"Yeah, look, Alex, you seem like a guy who can choose right from wrong, yeah?" Blaise asked, looking at him intently.

"Yeah."

"Malfoy heard you were coming and I overheard him saying that he was going to 'recruit you' for something. My family may be pureblooded but we're neutral in the war. I just thought I should warn you."

"Yeah, I know about the whole recruit thing, I know what I'm getting into. Let's get up to the class and see if my father needs help with anything." Alex said, trying to steer the conversation away from the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Sure, let's go. I hope Slughorn in half as good as your dad." Blaise said, as they started going up the stairs.

_A/N:_

_I like Blaise Zabini's character and I am planning on giving him a bigger part in this story. _

_GrlWithoutaName-_

_Harry saw the Slytherin __Common Room__ second year not the dorms. _

_Ninja Master-_

_I might make this one of the following:_

_Harry/Cho_

_Harry/Ginny_

_Harry/Hermione and change it to Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny_

_Harry/Pansy (Lol kidding but it might be interesting)_

_Harry/Millicent Bulstrode_

_Harry/Original Character_

_Harry/Hannah Abbott_

_Harry/Luna_

_EllanaS-_

_I am reading the story you recommended and I have finished twenty chapters so far, it really is very good. _

_Suichi's Water-_

_Hermione figured it out because she was suspicious of the memories and the letter. As for the mistake at the beginning I apologize for it because this had started out as an entirely different story with a very different plot and I changed it into this one instead. _

_Jtennis-_

_I agree with you completely. Snape should definitely be seen as a better person. (I will not say anymore because it will have spoilers for HBP and DH)_

_HpFanficFan-_

_He may or may not find out about the pensieve not sure about it yet. _

_Read and Review Please :) _


	15. Defense and Muggleborns

Alex went up to the Defense class with Blaise following behind him. They were the first to get there, thanks to the shortcut, and his father was behind the desk reading.

"First day and you're already showing my son the shortcuts, Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked without looking up from the book.

"Yes, sir. He should know them if he's to be a proper Slytherin." Blaise said, smirking slightly.

"Indeed. Since you are the first ones here you should start reading your textbooks. I do hope Miss Granger doesn't show our House up again in this class." Severus said, looking pointedly at Blaise who looked down.

They followed Snape's advice and started reading their books for the fifteen minutes it took the others to get there. Alex was only able to look up at Hermione as she gave him a slight smile when she passed by.

"That's Hermione Granger, she's a muggleborn and one of the best students in the school." Blaise said, noticing that he had looked at her.

Severus chose that moment to enter from his office, which he had disappeared into moments before.

"You have had interrupted instruction in this class ranging from Quirrel, to Lockhart, to Umbridge. I am loath to admit that the only two instructors you have learned anything from would have to be Lupin and the Death Eater impersonating Moody. You must learn to defend yourselves as best as you can for what is waiting out there. Today we will be starting with practical dueling. The spells you may use are all on the parchment on your desks. Find yourself a partner and begin." Severus said lazily, waving his hand and sitting behind his desk again.

"Partners?" Blaise asked.

"Sure. Let's see what spells we can use." Alex said, unfolding the parchment.

_The spells accepted during this practical session are:_

_Accio_

_Aguamenti_

_Avis Oppugno_

_Confringo_

_Confundo_

_Densaugeo_

_Diffindo_

_Engorgio_

_Expelliarmus_

_Flagrate_

_Furnunculus_

_Impedimenta_

_Impervius_

_Incarcerous_

_Inflomora_

_Locomotor Mortis_

_Obscuro_

_Oppugno_

_Petrificus Totalus_

_Protego_

_Protego Horribilis_

_Reducio _

_Reducto_

_Relashio_

_Rictumsempra_

_Salvio Hexia_

_Serpensortia_

_Stupefy_

_Tarantellagra_

_Waddiwasi_

_Wingardium Leviosa_

_If you do not know some of these spells we will review them later on in the year. _

"Wow, that's a lot of curses."

"I don't know most of them." Blaise said, shaking his head.

"Let's start dueling." Alex said, hoping his father wouldn't come over at that moment.

"_Rictumsempra!" _Blaise shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry shouted back, and the two of them started flinging curses at each other. They were disappointed when class ended, but they cheered.

"This is the first decent Defense class we've ever had!" Draco shouted, as the Slytherin side of the room and most of the Gryffindors broke into applause and cheers, Hermione and Alex included.

The class soon departed, most of them having merely been stunned and disarmed instead of hurt. Alex motioned for Hermione to step aside and they slid into the Room of Requirement after everyone had passed.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Fine, and you should start calling me Alex, you know." Alex returned with a cheeky smile.

"You know you really do look amazing like this. Ginny would fall head over heels for you if she knew." Hermione said, looking up into his blue eyes.

"She loved Harry Potter, not Alexander Snape, face it Hermione this is the only chance I'm getting to be like everyone else, I'm taking that chance." Alex said, running a hand through his hair.

"Let me try something." Hermione whispered, kissing him on the lips and pulling back after a minute. "'Mione, what---"

"I always thought you were like my brother and seeing you like this, well I now know for sure that we always will be like siblings." Hermione said, taking his hand.

"No fireworks like when you snogged Ron?" Alex asked teasingly.

"More like the awkward feeling that I had just kissed my brother." Hermione added, joking along with him. "I'll see you later, Hermione, we may have a free period but I'm supposed to be with the Slytherins. They are my House now, too.

"Good luck, Harry, I mean Alex." Hermione said, watching him leave and going off to find some books in the library.

Alex went down to the dungeons and started trying to find the Slytherin common room, but instead got hopelessly lost down several of the corridors. He gave up and sat down, hoping someone would come by and find him when he heard someone crying softly. Alex ran towards the sound and was shocked when he saw a blonde-haired girl huddled in the shadows, crying.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, walking towards her quietly.

"I d-didn't know anyone was here. I'll go now." She said, but Alex put a hand on her arm.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Circe. Circe Athene Roberts. I'm one of the few Slytherin muggleborns." She said, lifting her tear-streaked face up to look at Alex who took a sharp intake of breath as he looked at her.

She was beautiful, truly beautiful. Her face was framed by light honey blonde curls and her eyes were a dark green streaked with grey. She had a heart-shaped face and pale skin that was lighter than her hair.

"You-you're bleeding." Alex said, looking at the side of her face which was slowly bleeding and she had a few more scrapes as well.

"I fell down when I was going to the common room after Defense. I can heal them easily." Circe said, taking out her maple wand and casting the various incantations as well as one to remove the blood from her face and some of her hair.

"You're really good at Charms, aren't you?" Alex asked, smiling slightly.

"The only student above me is Hermione Granger and she's only ahead by a few points."

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you?"

"Maybe if you tell me your name and who you are."

"I'm Alexander Snape, sixth year, and I'm Professor Snape's son. I came here recently and my favorite class is Defense and I also like Quidditch." Alex said, studying her intently.

"You'll be one of them, Alex, one of the ones who hurt me constantly. You'll become a Death Eater like the rest of them, you'll hate me and you'll be tortured by your 'Lord'." Circe said, turning away from him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I won't be one of them, Circe, I promise." Alex said, and before he thought about it he kissed her and she put her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

Since Alex had only ever kissed Cho he was quite inexperienced and that particular kiss had been very wet. This one was the same, since Circe was also crying but it was much more pleasant than his kiss with Cho.

They broke apart and Alex kissed her hand before handing her school bag to her.

"Thank you." Circe said as he handed her the bag, but Alex saw the double meaning behind his words.

"Will you sit with me next class?"

"Of course. I think we have Advanced Potions with Slughorn next, I really hope he's as good as your father." Circe said, smiling weakly at him.

"Why were you in this hallway?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"Malfoy and his two goons had trapped me here…"

_Circe was walking towards the Great Hall when a pair of hands pulled her back. She struggled as they dragged her into an unknown area of the dungeons and she knocked down their hoods to see that it was Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. _

"_Looks like the little Mudblood needs a lesson taught to her about respecting her superiors." Malfoy drawled, smacking her across the face as the others put her in a body-bind curse. _

"_Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Circe tried to scream, but it was no use. They had left her silenced as well. _

_Crabbe and Goyle had smacked and pushed her so she had gotten multiple cuts and bruises and they left her there to fend for herself. _

"…I hate those three so much. Gregory used to be nice but Draco's turned him rotten."

"That's why you weren't in Defense this morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, it took an hour for the spell to wear off and they attacked me right before breakfast. By the time the spell was gone it was too late to get to Defense, the class would have been over in minutes."

"I left my bag in my father's quarters this morning and we're about to be late. I don't think Slughorn is going to be nice about this." Alex groaned.

"He might be nice, I heard that he taught your father when he was in school, so he must be good." Circe added optimistically.


End file.
